finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Flame Shield
.]] Flame Shield , also known as Flame, Flame Shld, Fire, and Crimson Shield, is a recurring shield in the series. It is commonly found mid-game, alongside the Ice Shield and Thunder Shield, and generally absorbs or nullifies Fire-elemental damage or resistance towards Ice-elemental damage. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Flame Shield is a low to mid-ranked shield that provides 12 Defense and resistance to Ice-elemental attacks. It can be found at Mount Gulg, and can be equipped by the Warrior, Knight, and Ninja classes. Final Fantasy II Flame Shield is a high-ranked shield that provides 14% Evasion, -70 Int/Spr, and resistance towards Ice-elemental attacks. It can be found in the basement of Fynn Castle and in Mysidian Tower. Final Fantasy IV Flame Shield is a mid-ranked shield that provides 3 Defense, 2 Magic Defense, 28 Evade, 2 Magic Evade, resistance towards Ice-elemental attacks and weakness towards Fire-elemental attacks. It can be bought for 1,250 gil at Dwarven Castle, dropped from Flame Knight, or found at Tower of Babil. It can be equipped by Cecil, Kain, and Cid. In the 3D versions, it also provides immunity to Paralysis and Confusion, and in the Android version no longer carries a weakness to Fire. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Flame Shield provides 3 Defense, 2 Magic Defense, 28 Evade, 2 Magic Evade, resists Ice and weakness to Fire. It can be bought for 1,250 gil at Damcyan, Fabul, and from the dwarf on the ''Falcon, or dropped from Flame Knight. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Flame Shield provides 3 Defense, 2 Magic Defense, 28 Evade, 2 Magic Evade, resists Ice. It can be found in Rydia's Challenge Dungeon or Mist Cliff, or dropped from Flame Knight. It can be equipped by Cecil, Kain, Cid, Ceodore, and Golbez. Final Fantasy V Flame Shield is a mid to high-ranked shield that provides 7 Defense, 40 Evade, 5 Magic Defense, 5 Magic Evade, 5 Weight, and absorbs Fire-elemental damage. It can drop from Odin, be stolen from Dueling Knight and Twintania, and be found at Great Forest of Moore (after fire if Aegis Shield is not obtained first) and the Pyramid of Moore. At the pyramid, it is in a room with various other chests and is a monster-in-a-box chest with four The Damneds. Final Fantasy VI Flame Shield is a mid-ranked shield that provides 41 Defense, 28 Magic Defense, 20% Evasion, 10% Magic Evasion, absorbs Fire-elemental damage, nullifies Ice-elemental damage, and is weak to Water-elemental attacks. In addition, it casts Firaga when used as an item during battle and then breaks, as well as teaches Fira at a x5 rate while equipped. It can be found in Dreamscape, by betting the Ice Shield in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum, by re-recruiting Locke from the Phoenix Cave, stolen from Rahu and Ketu, or by Metamorphing Chimera, Bomb, Grenade, and Balloon. It can be equipped by all characters except Umaro. Final Fantasy X Crimson Shield is an armor for Tidus, obtained if the dominant ability on any shield is Fire Eater. Final Fantasy XI The Flame Shield is a buckler-type shield (blocks the most often, but reduces the least damage) equippable at level 58 by any job that natively has MP: WHM, BLM, RDM, PLD, DRK, SMN, BLU, SCH, GEO, and RUN. It has Defense of 12, fire resistance of +20, and punishes those who attack its bearer in melee combat with the effect of Blaze Spikes. It is occasionally found when Zaldon cuts open a Gigant Squid brought by the player for the the quest Inside the Belly. Final Fantasy XII In the original version, Flame Shield is a mid-ranked shield that requires the Shields 3 license to equip, and provides 16 Evade and halves Fire-elemental damage. It can be bought for 3,200 at Rabanastre, Nalbina Fortress, and Mt Bur-Omisace or stolen from Ixtab (3% chance). In the ''Zodiac versions, Flame Shield now provides 15 Evade, halves Fire-elemental damage, and requires the Shields 3 license for 25 LP. It can be bought for 3,200 gil at Mt Bur-Omisace and Eruyt Village, stolen from Ixtab in the main game (3% chance) and from Cultsworn Lich (10%) in Trial Mode Stage 9, and found at Henne Mines (Crossover A) and Paramina Rift (Head of the Silverflow) and Trial Mode Stage 68 (with Diamond Armlet). It can be equipped by the Red Battlemage, Knight, Foebreaker, and Shikari. ''Final Fantasy XV Shields can be equipped as weapons by Noctis and Gladiolus. Final Fantasy Tactics Flame Shield is a mid-ranked shield that provides 30% Physical Evade, absorbs Fire-elemental attacks, halves Ice-elemental attacks, and is weak to Water-elemental attacks. It can be bought for 6,500 gil at an Outfitter after defeating Cúchulainn at Lionel Castle in Chapter 3. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Flame Shield is a low to mid-ranked shield that provides 6 Magic Resistance, 9 Evade, absorbs Fire-elemental damage, halves Ice-elemental damage, and is weak to Water-elemental attacks. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Flame Shield is a low to mid-ranked shield that provides 8 Resistance, 10 Evade, and absorbs Fire-elemental damage. It can be obtained from the Bazaar from the "Arms of the Firelord B" set. Final Fantasy Adventure Flame has an shield icon before its name. It can be bought in Ish for 4,400 GP, which blocks Dagger, Harpoon, Spear, Mimic Box, Pincer, Blizzard, Sword, Rapier, Voice, Needle, Poison String, Talon, Boulder, and Fire. The Final Fantasy Legend Flame has a shield icon before its name. It can be bought in Hidden Town for 5,500 GP. It has 50 uses, and grants the party Fire resistance with 60% success. Final Fantasy Legend II Flame has an shield icon before its name. It can be bought in Venus' City for 17000 GP and found in the Volcano. It has 30 uses, provides a Evasion of 80%, add 81 HP to Robots, and increases their Def by 18. Blocks Melee, Ston with 80% success and grants Ice resistance. Final Fantasy Legend III Fire can be found in Castle of Chaos in the Present. It provides 4 defense, 7 magic defense, and grants resistance to Ice. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Flame Shield provides 1 Defense, 1 Magic Defense, 5 Evade, 5 Magic Evade, and is Fire-elemental. It can be bought for 350 at Spelvia and Urbeth. Dissidia Final Fantasy Flame Shield is a level 15 shield that provides +14 Defense and Wall HP Rush Defense +20%. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 3,700 gil, Buckler, Luck Shard, and Transmogridust x4. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Flame Shield is a level 1 shield that provides +12 Defense and Wall Rush HP Defense +5%. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The Flame Shield is one of the Warrior of Light's unlockable weapons, alongside the Flame Sword. It can be obtained either by random chance when redeeming a Treasure token, or by purchasing them both from the Shop for 7,200 Gil. Like all other characters' weapons, equipping it carries no advantages or disadvantages. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Flame Shield is a Heavy Shield obtained by crafting it with 900 gil, x20 Fire Crysts, x10 Fire Megacrysts, and x15 Mythril Ores, found during the exploration of Surging Volcano, found at Town of Kolts, and found during the event '''Shadow of the Empire'. It provides 36 DEF, 8 SPR, +50% Fire resistance, and -50% Ice resistance. Gallery Flame Shield FFI Art.png|Artwork from Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy II. FF1 GBA Sprite - Flame Shield.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSX/GBA). FF2 PS Flame Shield.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSX/GBA). FF2 PSP Flame Shield.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). Flame Shield FFIV DS Render.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). Flameshield.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy V. FFVI Flame Shield Artwork.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy VI. FFX Armor - Shield 3.png|''Final Fantasy X. FFT Flame Shield.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Flame Shield.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' and Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. Fireshield (FFA).jpg|''Final Fantasy Adventure. FF4HoL_Flame_Shield.png|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. DFF2015 Flame Shield.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. FFRK Flame Shield FFI.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFI. FFRK Flame Shield FFII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFII. FFRK Flame Shield FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Flame Shield FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. FFRK Flame Shield FFT.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFT. FFBE Flame Shield.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Category:Shields